


Are You, Are You, Coming to the Tree?

by bisexualkiseryouta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Hunger Games AU, KagaKuro - Freeform, M/M, awkward but loving aomine, even kagami's stylist knows he's hot, fake kagamomo, jealous kagami kinda maybe, kagami and aomine probly compete when hunting, little cute housewife kuroko pretty much, momoi would steal ur man so fast omg, onesided kuromomo, possibly just a oneshot, sad feels, super vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualkiseryouta/pseuds/bisexualkiseryouta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami undergoes his first interview at the Capital and wishes he were home cuddling with his 'friend' instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You, Are You, Coming to the Tree?

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO, SO, HUNGER GAMES AU!
> 
> This is real short and will maybe be a stand alone, short lil one shot about KagaKuro, or, if people request it, I can write some more one shots or turn it into a legit multichapter fic.
> 
> Honestly, this AU kills me a little inside, but I love it so much! Just imagine Momoi being all manipulative and Kagami's trying to climb through trees and be all sneaky but he sounds like an elephant marching on a bunch of twigs and Riko's dad sending them letters like "kiss her or die, you dumbass" and bein' like geez these kids. And Kuroko just having to watch it all and being all sads while Aomine plays with Nigou in the background 'cause he has trouble watching it but he still freezes and looks at the screen when they announce someone else has died.
> 
> Okay, okay, I'm done! Enjoy, readers (>wO)

**_"Are you, are you, coming to the tree?_ **

**_They strung up a man,_ **

**_they say who murdered three._ **

**_Now strange things did happen here_ **

**_No stranger would it be,_ **

**_If we met at midnight,_ **

**_In the Hanging Tree."_ **

 

* * *

 

"What was it like? How did it make you feel?"

The man- a man with skin pulled so tight across his face that it makes him look skeletal, a man with hair such an unnatural color of blue that it makes him want to scream, a man who's schooled his horrid features into an expression that seems to be sympathetic- leans forward in his chair, as though the past 5 minutes of awkward small talk was all leading up to this question.

How did it make him feel, eh? How did it make him feel when that damned woman with the lime green beehive hairdo and eyelashes so long and fake they looked like a fire hazard pulled his name? How did it make him feel when he watched him detach himself from the crowd and walk forward, looking so, so fragile? How did it make him feel when the woman called his name over and over again, not seeing the boy walking towards the stage? How did it make him feel when he announced himself, apologizing for frightening that woman, mounting the stage, a scrawny little thing with tufts of blue hair on his head? How did it make him feel when he ran forward, screaming like an insane person, screaming that he would take his place? How did it make him feel when he looked at him, so, so sad, asking him silently what the hell he'd just done?

How the fuck is it supposed to make him feel?

His eyes roam around the stage- a stage so bright and glamorous and garish, a stage so well decorated that the armchair he sat in could feed himself and him for a good couple years, no supplementary hunting- and fall on her. She stands tall behind the curtains, already done with her interrogation, looking like some kind of vision in that white dress weighed down by lace and all this fabric that looks airy but really isn't; she could be an angel, an angel of pink and white sent down from heaven above to show how fucked up the world is that they'd sentence her to death.

Those rose-colored eyes meet his, reassuring him in ways he never thought she would. She has no one to volunteer for her- well, she does. If a boy could volunteer for a girl, she would be safe back home, huddling for warmth with him, safe and secure in his house, taking care of what's his to care for. He's sure if he were here in her place, she would be more than happy to marry him if they were never to return. And, would that really be so bad? She is the daughter of a merchant. She could keep him fed and safe and warm. He would never return to that terrible life before he found him. That pale expanse of skin would only ever be seen again by himself and her, if fate were kind, not cruel.

But, as it is, he is left alone in that ridiculous excuse for a shack house, with no way to get food, no way to survive. Sure, he could try hunting, but he has never had the constitution for such violent things. He can't even stand to let that damn dog feel hungry for a second; he caves and gives him all his food, desperate to keep the only thing he loves besides him alive. Maybe he will stop being an asshole long enough to check on him and make sure he's alright for him, but he doubts it. He only cares for her; he is of no concern to him. "Kagami?"

The man is watching him with that same faux sympathetic expression, pouting slightly, as though Kagami's contemplative silence was a personal insult. "I felt... like I had to protect him." His words- the truth- slip from his lips easily. Probably the first honest thing he's said about him since this whole mess started on Reaping Day. "You felt like you had to protect him because he's like a brother to you." The man leans back in his chair whilst nodding as though he's just summed up everything about Kagami and him in under 7 minutes. "Exactly." Wrong, wrong, wrong.

Kagami can't see anything except that pale, pale skin and that silky, sky blue hair. That hair... He remembers sliding his fingers through that hair, imagining that he was a piece of sky, all sweet blues and whites, that fell down to earth. Kagami remembers those soft, pink lips- such a rosy tint that he used to wonder, when they were young, if he was really a girl- pressed against his own, conveying a love that he certainly didn't deserve. He can see those blue eyes- not the conventional sky blue, no, more like the blue of the darkening sky, so rich and deep- watching him with amusement and love and concern and anger and embarrassment. He remembers the soft quirk of lips and raised eyebrows that made him feel so accomplished, that small expression of amusement and contentment on his making his heart pump faster in his chest. "Ah, you, Kagami, you and Momoi are really a pair of star-crossed lovers." The man sighs as he oozes that false sadness, that oh-what-a-shame aura he gives off making Kagami want to strangle him with his flashing blue and gold tie. "Two childhood friends, secretly in love with each other, being sent into these games- isn't that just a TRAGEDY, everyone?" His fake eyes turn to the crowd, eliciting murmurs of sympathy from those assembled.

"It is... I just wish we'd had more time." Kagami replies and there's the soft awws coming from the women who fanned themselves with their handkerchief's when they saw him walk out on stage, hair slicked back, dressed in something more casual than the tuxedos of the other boys- a simple crimson dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of jeans. You're not a conventional beauty, kid, I'll tell you that for sure. The man with kind eyes and skin like caramel told him. Black curling letters spelled out something illegible on his neck, drawing Kagami's gaze away from the mirror he stood before, naked. But I think I know how to sell your brand. The man on stage cinches up the interview with the tragedy of the star-crossed lovers of the mining district, allowing Kagami to escape from the gazes of those terrible people. His skin crawls as he feels their gazes trail over his body.

The only one who's allowed to look at him like that is him.

A pale hand with bubblegum pink nails takes one of his own as he rushes back stage, keeping him from running straight to the shower and scrubbing his skin until it's raw to get their heated gazes off; sweet, rose-colored eyes keep him rooted in place until they are all dismissed. You lied to him. You made me lie in front of him. You lied in front of him. He tries to tell her all this with his eyes, and Momoi seems to say yes, I know, I know we're liars, but I want us to survive. "Time to go~" The woman with the green hair announces, hair in an elaborates braided creation tonight, a green and blue ballgown accentuating her feminine curves. The man- the one who always smells of booze and who always seems to have a scruffy beard that's not really a beard- starts off, expecting them to follow, pulling a silver flask from his coat pocket and sipping it. They say he had a daughter once, Momoi whispered in confidence to him on their way here. She was picked, too, at the Reaping. She didn't, you know, make it. I heard it's because they were afraid he'd start a rebellion, and they needed to break him. The last part was said with her lips almost pressed to his ear, eyes darting around, searching for prying ears.

Aida doesn't look at them as they hop in the elevator; he ignores the woman as she tuts about him drinking already.

They needed to break him. Kagami closes his eyes and decides that he will never do a thing that would make them need to break him.

It's the only way to protect him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Again, if people request it, I'll write more, but if not, hope you liked this 'lil tid bit of a Hunger Games AU I was working on! 
> 
> Basically, Kagami and Kuroko were living together in the Seam and having a little vaguely domestic relationship where Kagami worked in the mines and hunted while Kuroko would make little things to sell. Originally, Kuroko was working as a prostitute to get by and feed himself and Nigou; Kagami found him and saved him. Then, the Reaping happened, and Kagami was all like "oh hell no" and volunteered like a dumb butt, and then Momoi got picked and Aomine was like "the frick Kagami if you let her die I'll murder you".
> 
> If this doesn't get continued, here's who I thought would be what:
> 
> Hanamiya = Caito  
> Kise = Finnick  
> Kasamatsu = Annie  
> Midorima = Beetie  
> Takao = Joanna  
> Akashi = Plutarch  
> Imayoshi = President Snow  
> Himuro = Rue  
> Aida Kagetora = Haymitch  
> Riko would basically have been pulled for the hunger games a few years before Kagami and she ended up dying (she was pretty much picked because Kagetora was acting too rebellious).
> 
> Also, Aomine did take care of Kuroko while Kagami and Momoi were gone, even though Kagami thought he wouldn't. Momoi made him promise to make sure Kuroko was okay, and he ended up kind of moving in with Kuroko. All platonic though; Kuroko is super loyal to Kagami.
> 
> Comments, kudos, criticism, please! And, if you want more, just ask! \\(Ow


End file.
